


The Smell of Fear

by Usamisann



Series: Topaz and sapphire [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Obsessive Behavior, Pet Names, Prisoner of War, Size Kink, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, no way out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usamisann/pseuds/Usamisann
Summary: Ganon attempts to ease Link’s apprehension.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Topaz and sapphire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196371
Comments: 18
Kudos: 204





	The Smell of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been ten years if it’s been a day !!!!

The Throne Room was the king’s favourite place to show off his beauty of a prisoner.

Curled like a child in the king’s lap, Link played with the large sapphire stud that now replaced the blue hoop he once wore.

He could not remember Lord Ganon giving it to him but then again the remnants of the whole week had become oddly hard to distinguish.

Just as it was truly an odd sight to see so many Hylian men he recognized come through the throne room doors.  
All of them seeming a little too intimate with the King of The East.

He knew some to be judges and even high ranking officials. Most of them made trivial small talk with his lord, reminiscing over the curry dishes they had tasted, or the surreal beauty of East desert and it’s delectable women.

Ganondorf had asserted his rule so quickly, so easily. Link couldn’t help but wonder if these certain men had been Ganon’s Hylian spies all along.

The thought made him feel uneasy. And as if his king could sense his pet’s worry, a warm hand came to massage his scalp.

It calmed him immediately.

Powerful and attentive, his master now listened to a Dynalfos’s report on some kind of commotion near one of his new borders.

“I have made my terms simple” Ganon said “I’ve done nothing to impeach their leader, I merely revoked one small land treaty.....”

The Dynalfos replied with a string of hisses and gurgles that Link could only take for some kind of communication because not a moment later Ganon replied

“They do not NEED the water grove near Hylia lake, They want it.”

Said Gerudo gave a husky sigh, his hand traveled to Link’s now cubby belly, caressing and pinching the soft skin -A habit his master picked up signalling he would soon retreat back to his chamber with Link in tow.

“The Zora have always been a insolent tribe!”

The warlord paused to think.

“Let them know they have two options!“ The Gerudo suddenly shouted causing link to slightly jump.

“They can resign their petty quarrel and cease loitering around my lands or.....” Ganon growled low “They prepare for a visit from no one other then I”

Link gasped, although the threats were never directed at him, he himself knew just what his king was capable of.

It had only been a couple months since his own capturing and he still remembered the carnage vividly.

Ganondorf had arrogantly attacked in mid day, accompanied by a horde of monsters now known as the Lizalfos. Said monsters were described to be preastoric warriors from an old race. Just as The Demon Lord clad in gold and onyx had been said to be nothing more the a myth.

But Link had seen him! True to the scriptures. Ganon had rode through on the largest ebony stallion that Link had ever seen, wielding a monstrous sword that no regular man could ever hoped to wield.

It had only taken Link less then a minute to realize the huge invader had been looking for a specific person. Riding through the bloody fields, Ganondorf grabbed the skulls of random disoriented soldiers.

Ultimately through the chaotic disarray, it had been him the Evil King had wanted. Once caught, Ganon had dragged him to the ground brutally raping him in front of his dying comrades.

Ganon had called him “The Hero”

Link turned to curl up towards his masters abdomen. Heavy tears were threatening to spill and though he willed them back with all his might they refused to leave him with his pride.

How long did Ganondorf plan to toy with him? How long until he found a new “Hero”?

Ganon sighed

As of late it had become almost customary for his pet to go into fits of anxiety especially in the presence of his foot soldiers.  
Understandably so, his little one was finally beginning to understand his own role.

A good thing. But he needn’t think so much! Fortunately a little attention always quelled the issue.

“Soon” Ganon mumbled maneuvering his pet to straddle one of his large legs. He pulled him close, letting the boy feel just how much his ruler wanted him, cock twitching with every slight movement. The urge to kiss and lick the Hylian’s tear stained face was great but he continued to sneer at the lizard.

Work then Luxury;The Gerudo found himself frequently thinking.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t strike you where you stand” Ganon began, though he was much quieter.

“I distinctly remember showing your kind out of the caves with one purpose in mind” He sneered.

Another string of confusing hisses resounded throughout the room.

“I WANT THEM ALL REMOVED FROM MY TERRITORY” Ganon boomed.

A hysterical cry and a slight poke to his lower stomach brought Ganon’s full attention back to his lap.

Tilting his head to get a look at his pet’s face, he groaned at the sight of tears. He eyed the boy for what seemed like eternity.

“Your fear smells...” Ganon paused to sniff the air “Oh so sweet my boy but it is truly misplaced” A chuckle was heard above Link’s head.

“Though it is hard to believe fear is the underlying emotion you’re perceiving .”

“Do not be so faint-hearted” The Gerudo angled the boy’s chin up to catch a view of his own personal ocean. “I require only absolute loyalty from MY little one, the rest is of no importance to me.”

Link nodded but his king held his gaze.

“Are you aware of who my little one is?” Ganon whispered, his tone now serious. Gold eyes fixed Link with a stare that caused his cock to jump uncomfortably again.

Said Hylian slowly pointed to himself.

“Now you are understanding” Ganondorf affirmed, showing off White canines a little to sharp to belong to any normal man.

“Violence has never suited you“  
The king proclaimed. “It has always been that WITCH Zelda that put you up to such heinous crimes.....”  
Link tried hard not to think of the fact that he’d only known Ganon for less then a year.

He Nodded again as he proceeded to kiss along the Gerudo’s well groomed beard, silently in awe at the ever growing bulge pushing against his already aching cock.  
Anything to avert his lord’s attention from the genicide that he wished to fulfill he told himself.

”I’d rather have those delicious lips attending to my own” Ganon notified him, before an arm found it’s way around the youngers waist.  
With no effort he pulled the Hylian up to kneel.

Link grabbed for fists full of thick Gerudo fabric -Expensive no doubt.

The Hylian couldn’t help but wonder why his lord never wore amour. Was he that confident In his rein?

He looked up to his lord towering above him. Amber eyes examining him. Link’s locks had grown out to his shoulders, framing his now cute but still sharp features. Completely naked save for his neck and wrists both adorned in clear diamonds, His pet looked more like a favoured consort then a slave.

“You’re bewitching“ Ganon praised. “Every time I put you down, you return to me all the more prepossessing”

Though Link was used to his king’s indirect admiration, He felt a strange sense of déjà vu

The disturbing sense of familiarity thrilled the Hylian in a way he couldn’t seem to put his finger on.  
And he kissed his master just as he was had asked.

His overlord kissed back immediately, massive body bent to reach the smaller.

Growls of pure satisfaction rumbled from the Gerudo’s throat.  
Link’s tongue did not not seem to want to to quit.

He wondered how long it would take his Link to understand, to remember him. His new sweet pet always seemed so desperate for his touch , always so ready to offer up his body.  
Unlike the many Links before him, all this sweet boy needed was a large helping of fat cock.

Said boy broke the kiss to breathe, Cheeks red and huffing like he had just run a marathon. One large hand cupped a once muscular,now fleshy Bottom.

“Let’s get you ready” The Gerudo announced.”  
Slowly he used his middle finger and thumb to pull apart the boy’s moist cheeks, leaving his thick pointer to massage along his pet’s already swollen pucker.

The fallen Knight mewled with anticipation, keeping his eyes locked with gold -the fastest way to please his ruler.

“Take me out” Ganon ordered.  
And without a moment to loose, quick nimble fingers worked to release the giant phalus.

Although Link knew Ganon’s body well, it never ceased to amaze the Hylian how thick and hard his master could get. Heavy and dark against his belly, it took two hands just to grip it.

A single, half pressed in digit was enough to make Link yelp, breaking him out of his thoughts and causing Ganon to snicker.

The small prisoner barely had enough time to breathe before the Gerudo was upon his lips again.

Soon the sound of clunking armour brought Links attention back to reality. He whined into his masters mouth, just before breaking the kiss to look back at the Dynalfos that seemed to watch with the highest interest.

Ganon bent to bury his nose in the Hylian’s locks. He chuckled to himself at the boy’s audacity to deny him during company.

Without much effort the Gerudo flexed the arm around the smaller, his hold extremely unyielding. He waited until Link could not bare the hold in silence. 

“I don’t remember giving you permission to break away from me”. His lord said so calmly it petrified him.

“You know better then to give your attention to anything other then me” Ganon growled.

Link moaned into his masters tight hold. Yes! He knew better. small hands made frantic work of rubbing the King’s chest, a tactic that sometimes helped soothe his captor’s annoyance

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll put on a show”

And With the speed of a little rabbit, Link quickly sucked upon his own two fingers. Coating them in thick saliva.

He cried out as he proceeding to quickly wiggle said fingers into himself in his master’s steed.  
Lifting his ass, he fucked himself against his masters chest.

Biting his already kiss swollen lips as hard as he could, Link looked up into his abductors amber eyes.

“YOU WILL NOT COME”

The kings stern voice echoed in the boy’s ear, and at that moment Link only wanted to obey.

Dark, battle-worn hands leisurely grabbed for supple love handles.

The Hylian mewled as he was easily lifted and slowly rocked along his kings’s large blunt head. His masters pre slicking his sphincter.

It had been almost too easy in this life to obtain his birthright.

“There” Ganon whispered as he successfully caught Link’s swollen pucker.

The boy’s whimpers had become akin to white noise for the king.

Without a moment to loose Ganon forced the boy’s hips down to take the large intrusion.  
Whether he was was ready or not was not a concern. Link cried out to the heavens, sitting snuggly in the massive king’s lap.  
His hole ached but deep down he felt a smidge of pride. He was finally able to to take his master’s cock without tears.

“MOVE IT”

Link only needed to be told once. Rising off the giant member and forcing himself down with enough force for his ass to clap against Ganon’s thighs. He cried out again at the rude violation. But began to milk his king, his own cock bouncing and drooling pre along his abductors stomach.

No longer holding Link’s hips, Ganon pushed back against his throne. He had plundered the youth many times over! More then he could count and still the boy was as tight as their first night together.

With the Gerudo’s face now buried in his hand, he emit a vulgar growl that would’ve scared the small knight had he not been ass full of Gerudo Dick.

“Am I to be your new horse” the Gerudo called out -A fruitless taunt.  
Urged on by his masters words the Hylian jumped higher, engulfing the huge cock in every well maneuvered thrust.

He was close, but he would not come.

Tears of pure joy sprang from Link’s eyes. The pleasure was euphoric.

He was so close....,

“I’m coming” the king mumbled.

Peaking through his fingers Ganondorf let out a deep ,horse moan. His body pulsing in ecstasy,golden eyes glazed in reminiscence.

The hazy memory of a Hyrule’s warrior bobbing upon his horse towards him, to destroy him!

He had taken him then too....

The Hylian continued his assault. The Gerudo’s spread thighs jerked uncontrollably,sending his enormous cock the farthest it’s been up the boy’s bottom.

With one final jump Link corked himself upon his Kings cock. Settling in his masters lap. He let the warmth of his masters nut fill him with content.

“you.....” The gerudo groaned, his enormous body folded around the boy in a tight embrace. Hands now wrapped securely around his little prize.

“You love your master don’t you?” Ganon murmured as he kissed the disheveled mop under him. He held the boy still as he continued to pump him With heavy seed.

“And your master loves you” Ganon quietly admitted to him.

The pressure in his Belly was beginning hurt.

“All you needn’t do is disobey”

Dazed and stuck in a world of pressure and pleasure, the Hylian half wondered if the Dynalfos was still there.

He wouldn’t dare look.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t mean to make this porn series so deep!! I honestly dnt know what happened 😭 
> 
> Also My boyfriend got me a Wind Walker keychain of Ganondorf himself and I attached it to my iphone. Livin in the early 2000s again!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
